There is a need for a sloped roof solar mounting system that attaches to rafters or roof supporting members, avoids using rails or struts, and is universal.
Solar panels must be secured to the roof and underlying structure to disperse wind and snow loads into the building structure. Although some mounting systems that avoid using rails attach to the roof decking, they do not attach to the roof rafters because the spacing of rafters is different than the length of modules.
Rails and struts are long extrusions or roll-formed strips that must be cut to length, use excess material, are costly to manufacture and high in shipping cost. Therefore, a mounting system avoiding the use of rails or struts is desired.
There is a need for the system to mount to any solar module on the market, giving installers the flexibility to choose the module of their choice, rather than be required to buy a module with a custom profile rail to accommodate the mounting system.